Faith
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Mirror's Edge/MGS crossover! She calls herself a Runner, but Hal and Sunny see her as an angel. She rescues Snake from the pits of Hell, and is determined to avenge him. Emotions run high as Faith crosses a new bridge. Giftfic for a beloved flower!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, children of all ages. I come to you with another MGS adventure. However, it is an adventure unlike any other. This project marks the beginning of an era, an age that will place guardian angels in the spotlight. This sample of the future is a giftfic for the lady Zephyr, whom I always hope to inspire.

My baby sister and I rented Mirror's Edge (PS3) last weekend. I am enchanted with both the game's concept _and _the game's leading lady. Hoping to push an angel to even greater heights, I will now post a sample of the future. Once the tale has come to an end, you'll be able to find extensive notes on my saga plans. Please sit back, relax and enjoy, as I use the Mirror's Edge OST for composition music! Bwa ha ha.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Mirror's Edge (other than a rental copy) or Metal Gear Solid. Thank you for understanding!**

**Warning: Old Snake will be a victim of human emotions. Implied yaoi will be featured, so tread carefully if you're uncomfortable with boy/boy love.**

* * *

_We are like birds, free to fly wherever we choose. We soar on the wind, forgetting the past and only concerned with the future. We glide on our wings, crossing invincible bridges to fate. Not a single bag holds us down as we fly, flying through paths we pave for ourselves. We know nothing of rules or boundaries, following only the rules of our souls. We are Runners, and we work in favor of salvation._

_I am an eagle that walks on air. I fly in search of tomorrow, never knowing what the present holds. I evade my predators, moving as a bolt of lightning. I move in time with the wind, never looking back. I am a seeker of the future. Things have changed over the course of time, though. No longer do I fight for myself. I fight for another living being now, keeping my mind and heart focused on his future. My pain is __**his **__pain, and it burns fiercely in my heart. I am Faith, and I seek his salvation._

_I fight for a family. I fight for __**him.**_

* * *

Duskiness had the world in a calm grip, foretelling the advent of cataclysm. Many souls had fallen asleep, succumbing to the call of tranquil slumber. However, there were those that could not find slumber. One particular soul, while rubbing at his eyes, withdrew from his humble bed. Another nightmare had plagued his weary mind, giving him no reason or desire to fall asleep. He made an attempt to shake off the phantasm's aftertaste, but Hell's poison lingered within his mouth-and his heart. Tears lacing the edges of his eyes, he made an exit from his bedroom-discovering the nearby presence of another. In a flash he recognized a familiar sound, one that had been attached to himself many times. Someone was in the living room, drumming away on the PC's keyboard. The fingers danced in a light, airy and musical manner, providing a weary heart with brightness. He could easily be accused of pounding away on the keyboard, but his fingers didn't perform such a dance.

Adrenaline seized a handful of shyness, bottled it up and tossed it inside of Hal Emmerich's heart. Taking his inner bottle with reluctance, he cautiously walked into the living room-treating its sole inhabitant as an angel that shouldn't be disturbed. "You don't sleep?" he asked gently, heart pounding against its chamber of captivity. Horror split through as the angel turned around, stealing the wind right out of his lungs.

"Look who's talking. You obviously don't sleep either."

Embarrassment throttled the forlorn otaku. Blinking furiously, he endeavored to compose a proper response. "Well, I…uh…you've been s-s-so b-b-busy, and…I thought…maybe you'd sleep for a little while," he stammered, cheeks becoming redder than roses. With those words, and his demeanor, he earned a smile-a smile that not only lit up their makeshift living room, but their world as well.

"I'm fine. I'm used to going without sleep. Don't really need it. I live off adrenaline. And besides, I've got things to do. I'm not failing at my job."

Her job. Hal stiffened at the mention of her 'job', which she didn't really treat as a job. If he had hired anyone else to take the 'job', his family wouldn't have been so lucky. Snake wouldn't have received such an angelic blessing in his life, Sunny wouldn't have a radiant role model to adore, and Hal…Hal…

By Hal Emmerich himself, she had been asked to liberate a stolen soul. Snake, withering away due to a vicious virus, had been snatched by a new brand of government-for reasons unknown, but hellish reasons nonetheless. Learning of the newly formed Runner network, which had been formed to provide the public with assistance, Hal hired the most capable Runner to rescue his precious friend. Much to the chagrin of her team, that particular Runner accepted the job in a heartbeat. Her comrades informed her that she'd be opening a can of worms (a phrase she found painfully familiar), but she trudged on. There was someone she had to fight for, and wouldn't fail another living soul.

She didn't treat the job in a formal, stiff manner. She was a pillar of incandescent, unbelievable beauty, glowing in every way imaginable. Not one for hesitation or cruelty, she exuded raw emotion and honesty. Her eyes provided enough emotion to move a nation, black and effulgent with unspeakable qualities. She was a maiden of short black hair, sharp black eyes and a svelte figure. A simple black tank sat about her upper body, while an adventurer's pants covered her legs. Her right eye was covered in some sort of emblem, one Hal could not yet comprehend. Perhaps it was an emblem of the Runner network?

Despite his overwhelming shyness, Hal managed to smile. "What are you doing?" he asked softly, still refraining from a high volume. His voice was already soft, but he had no desire to lift it. After all, the Runner was an inexplicably ethereal creature. Sunny frequently referred to her as an angel, asking if she wished to take flight whenever a mission arose. The little maiden practically gawked at her movements, for she moved like a leaf on the wind-performing tasks **no **Olympic gymnast would even **dare **to attempt. "Enlisting Dave into a dating service," she explained, with a smile of her own. She returned to the keyboard, not taking the chair but standing over it. "I'm acting as his messenger. Oh, and don't worry. I didn't spill any confidential information."

_I didn't think you would, _Hal thought, shaking his head. "How's it going?"

"Great," she replied, typing at what Hal believed to be the speed of light. Even her fingers were surreal works of art. On what planet was she born on? Were _all _Runners such ethereal entities?

"I'm still setting up the ad. I'm taking great pains to weave the losers from the winners. I've found a lot of hot guys, but we'll see who wins in the end."

As a small bud would grow within a field, silence bloomed between the two. The Runner continued working on Dave's personal ad, while Hal took the prime opportunity to gaze upon her. Hiring her had been the _best _decision of his life. She was a fiercely devoted caretaker to Dave, Sunny wanted to be like her as an adult, and he…well, he…

"H-h-how was h-h-he…when you p-p-put him to sleep?"

That inquiry caused her to stop writing. She folded her hands, stretched them out, then turned to face the gentle otaku. Fondness bloomed throughout her smile as doves would take flight, stretching across a blue sky. "Happy," was her first word, executed with pride and relief. "He's getting better. His speech is still slurred, vision's still cloudy, and he's still pretty weak, but he's regaining his fire. He doesn't realize it yet, but he's determined to fight. I think we've got a real trooper on our hands."

Sadness shot through Hal's eyes, running at the speed of a galvanized cheetah. "You've given him that fire," the otaku said softly, tears gracing his eyes once again. His voice became hoarse, and due to an onslaught of sadness, he failed to notice her hands. She placed them upon his shoulders in a comforting manner, exuding compassion.

"You've been such a great help to him, Faith. Without you…he would have been gone long ago. Sunny and I…would have lost him."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," she replied instantly, voice firm but gentle. "You're a part of his family. You're his life. And from what he told me, you two have been friends for years. You assume you don't count for anything, but you _do. _You're important to him, Hal. All of the time, he tells me how much he cares for you-and regrets being a horrible friend to you in the past."

She caught the heart-rending frown on Hal's face in a flash. "I told him you don't feel that way, and you love him with all of your heart," she explained, laughter filtering into the edges of her eyes. "He thinks you're an idiot for loving him, and can't stand being around Sunny because he's 'dirty'. Don't worry about any of that, though. I'll take care of it. Even if I have to shove the truth down his throat."

Eyes drowning in tear water, Hal peered straight into endless black skies. "Why do you care so much?" he asked, perilously close to weeping. "I only asked you to bring him back home, but you're still here, and…why? You're putting your own life at risk, fighting battles that shouldn't be yours, and…I don't understand. Why do you care so much?"

Faith slowly lifted her hands from his shoulders, appearing to be offended by his inquiry. All assumptions were crushed by her eyes, which became wielders of heart-breaking sadness. Her eyes became so raw with pain, Hal was surprised they weren't bleeding due to exposure. "I lost a friend, long ago," she stated, turning her back on the otaku. Hal kept his eyes on the slender Runner, filled with vast apprehension. She grabbed her left elbow with her right hand, eyes directed at the ground.

"I loved my friend. I miss him, even to this day. I loved him…but I let him go. He was killed because of me."

Tears were making their way out of her heart. Her friend might have passed long ago, but her pain was still vibrant. Intolerably vibrant. "It was all my fault," she pressed on, voice becoming husky. "I let him die. I…I was…trying to help my sister, and…I ended up killing him. I led our enemies straight to him. By the time I got back, it was too late. He died, and…I'll never forgive myself. I loved him, but I let him die."

She directed her eyes onto Hal. She gave off flames of sorrow so great, they could've burned their makeshift haven into cinders. "I'm not letting him die," she promised, her wavering voice scorched by valor. "I'm not letting Dave die. I run each day, not for myself but for _him. _I run with his pain in mind, thinking of how he's suffered. I think of how those _bastards _tore him down, and I become _angry. _He's beautiful, Hal. He's a flower just waiting for the right time to bloom, but can't because he's afraid. He's afraid to awaken because of what so many people have done to him. I failed my friend, but not I'm going to fail Dave. There's no way in _Hell _I'll allow that to happen. I don't wish to fail _you _either. I don't want to fail _Sunny. _You asked me to help Dave, and I shall."

An abrupt bolt of intolerable pain split across her face. The pain was so dense, a horrified Hal assumed a wound haunted her. Forgetting every last bit of shyness, the otaku rushed to her side-and swept her into his arms. The pain remained on her face, accompanied by tears that streamed down her cheeks. "He hates himself," she said, voice no higher than a whisper. She was adept at hiding her pain in front of her patient, but in Hal's presence, she just _had _to release it.

"He hates himself with a passion, and it's not fair. He thinks he's ugly, but that's not true! _I hate the way he thinks!"_

Her hands shot to her face, covering a tear-stained portrait of profound love. Momentarily forgetting his shyness, Hal began to wrap his arms around her waist-having placed his hands onto her shoulders. A gasp soon emerged from the Runner's mouth, but not in response to his movements. Someone in another room was whistling! _"Shit!" _Faith snapped, then bolted out of the living room-followed by a frantic Hal. Unintentionally enchanting Hal, she kicked down a bedroom door and entered her new area. The bedroom's inhabitant, a male much older than Hal and Faith put together, was sobbing at the top of his lungs. Faith instantly swept him into her arms, running a hand over the top of his head. All the while she whispered 'sssh', rocking him back and forth.

Tears in his own eyes, Hal observed the interaction between maiden and male from a distance. Most of the male's bed sheets were covered in vomit and blood, making everything all too clear. Another nightmare had ransacked his mind, and apparently frightened him. Perhaps he had dreamt of his captivity again. Damn those wicked bastards.

"Sssh, ssssh. I'm here. I'm here, Dave. I'm here."

Dave peered into her eyes with such babyish eyes, a demon would have keeled over in tears. "Tell me what happened," Faith said soothingly, cupping his face in her hands. "I'm here. I'm listening."

_I know you're here, _tearful eyes said, filled with unspeakable pain. "They took you away from me," he explained, struggling to push his words out. Not only were tears interfering, but the drugs were kicking in again. Faith inwardly cursed her ineptitude in medical procedures. If only she had been equipped with some sort of knowledge, some sort of damned elixir, _anything! _

"They took you away from me. I told them not to, but they took you, and…you were torn apart. You-"

She knew who 'they' were. She knew who 'they' were, and hated them with a demonic passion. 'They' were the same ones responsible for Dave's capture. _They can go and shit on themselves, for all I care._

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here. I'm not leaving you, Dave. I'm sticking with you."

Gently she placed the old legend's head into her chest, still rocking him back and forth. "They're not taking me away from you," she continued, voice struggling to retain its firm luminosity. "I won't let them. I promised you I'd fly for you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Besides, I can take care of myself. I've done it all my life. So don't worry about me anymore, flower. I'm not leaving you."

He had more words to issue, but struggled to release them. Faith could see the scorn in his eyes, and it was all directed at himself. He hated his inability to speak properly, even though the loss of natural speech hadn't been his fault. _They _had caused it. They drugged him like tomorrow didn't exist. It was all _their _fault. Not _his. _"I don't want you to go," he sobbed, struggling to wrap his arms around her. "I want you to stay. I love you."

While Hal fell to his knees, observing the entire scene, Faith hovered between two options. She could either follow Hal on his route, or release a roar of indeterminable anger. She wished to choose the latter, obviously uncomfortable with stifling her anger. "I love you," a flower wept, clinging to her-as a child would cling to a mother.

A seventy year old man was hugging her as if she had become his mother. And he had become a five year old.

She was a livid lioness, visibly boiling with anger. "I love you too," she whispered to the man within her arms, then kissed the top of his head. She laid him to rest, gently delivering a sweet lullaby.

"You have changed  
I have changed  
Just like you  
Just like you

For how long  
For how long  
Must I wait  
I know there's something wrong

Your concrete heart isn't beating  
And you tried to  
Make it come alive

No shadows  
Just red lights  
Now I'm here to rescue you

Oh I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I can't apologize no

Oh I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I can't apologize no

So silent  
No violence  
But inside my head  
So loud and clear

You're screaming  
You're screaming  
Cover up with a smile I've learned to fear

Just sunshine  
And blue sky  
That's just how it goes  
For living here

Come fire  
Come fire  
Let it burn and love come racing through..."

Not another word was delivered onto the cold air. Faith gazed at Dave for what seemed like an epoch, watching over the flower that had been lulled to sleep. She wished to remain in that position, but was much too uneasy. Moving at the speed of lightning, she began to clean her charge's bed sheets. She moved about huffily, evidently bearing a mind engorged by anger. A tearful Hal watched her inquisitively, studying her as a researcher would observe a rare animal. His heart stopped once she opened her mouth.

"I'm going out."

The Emmerich shot to his feet. "What?!"

"I said I'm going out," Faith snapped, while her eyes said _'I'm pissed off. Don't screw with me'. _Still moving about in a huff, she approached the doorway-but was intercepted by Hal himself.

"Wait a minute! You haven't slept in forty eight hours!"

"Look, Otacon," Faith snarled, returning a necessary habit. Out on the field, she kept in contact with her Scout and 'Otacon'. Calling him 'Hal' would have only led to immediate disaster-and it was the type of disaster she did not wish to repeat.

"They're not going to wait around, and neither is Snake. I've got a job to do."

She shoved her way through, pushing him off to the side. The otaku could only watch her departure, eyes glazed over in both pain and profound adoration. So many emotions had flown through that night, he was surprised by his ability to hold all of them. In the distance, a little maiden emerged with a radiant smile. She looked to her sleeping Epyon, then looked upon her father's face. "She really is one," she whispered, face glowing with affection and pride. Meanwhile, a computer monitor displayed an ad. The ad read:

"_Hello! My name's LadySnake22. I'm seeking an honest, loyal lover for my friend. He cannot write his own ad, due to medical issues and emotional trauma. I come to you in his time of need, which is also my darkest time of need. My greatest wish is for him to receive a pure-hearted, kind and compassionate lover. He needs someone that will listen to him, and take the time to understand him. He needs a guardian angel. I want the wings of Heaven to fall upon him and love him. Please say you'll help him."_

While all of the other ads read:

"_Hello! My name's ShevaAngel072! I want a hot, good-looking guy to go with my brand-new car! I love dancing, drinking and surfing on the beach!"_

"_Hello! My name is ShadowRiku1724! I want someone that will pamper me until I pop!"_

"_Hello! My name is KingPhoenixDown! I'm looking for an ultra hawt lover to make my jaw drop!"_

* * *

This was composed to the Mirror's Edge Main Menu Theme, and 'Still Alive' by Lisa Miskovsky. Faith performed 'Still Alive' for Dave as a lullaby. It's a divine, perfectly beautiful song.

I cried while writing this. The ads weren't too easy either. I made them in order to compare Faith against the rest of the ads, highlighting her strength, valor and devotion for Dave. Listening to 'Still Alive' didn't exactly help. Find the link to that song in my profile! XD

I am planning a Guardian Angel saga. Its participants are Leon Scott Kennedy, Faith Connors, Dante and Zack of Final Fantasy fame. Leon's adventures are in full swing, with 'Hymn' still at the forefront of my eyes. Dante's adventure, 'Shall Never Surrender', will experience a renovation-and join the saga. I am proud to say that Dante's been a long-running staple in my heart, for he was paired with Snake in the early versions of 'MGS4: Genesis'. Watching an uber-sexy cutscene of DMC4 brought about my decision to renovate his tale. Its renovation will occur after the end of Tempest, which is Leon and Snake's final adventure.

Faith's adventure will also follow the end of Tempest. I cannot give an exact date, especially since her tale is still raw around the edges. I made up a title for it, but I find 'Faith's Edge' a little corny. XD In her death-defying tale, she will pit herself against a heartless form of government, all to protect the withering life of a legend. Old Snake (whom Faith affectionately refers to as 'flower') will not only deal with the pain of the FOXDIE virus, but with a million other forms of pain as well. His captivity induced him with the darkest drugs imaginable, and the absence of self-respect is still intact. Not only that, but he hates his old form with a violent passion, and (mostly thanks to his wonderful brother, Liquid) thinks he's lower than dirt. Hal hires her to care for Dave, putting her on an adventure she won't _ever _forget.

With the assistance of fellow Runners, Jack (who regains his nickname, Raiden) and Meryl Silverburgh, Faith will battle against overwhelming odds. Even Liquid enters the scene, hell bent on tormenting his brother in the slowest ways imaginable! Emotions will scorch the face of the Earth! An old hero will shed a million tears! One of Earth's angels will take flight, and an otaku will fall helplessly in love!

I've already thought of an ending for Faith's adventure. XD Kinda sad, considering I haven't thought of a title, but here are hints towards the ending: it won't be a happy one, and it'll have an **immense **effect on Dave. I'm not saying anything else! XD

"Just sunshine  
And blue sky  
That's just how it goes  
For living here

Come fire  
Come fire  
Let it burn and love come racing through..."

-Still Alive by Lisa Miskovsky

**This flower bloomed for a dear friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second (and most likely final) chapter of 'Faith'. I didn't intend on composing an additional chapter to this, but after watching an emotional film in History class, I solidified the decision to post extra Faith/Snake love. Ever since the submission of the first chapter, I've been hard at work on their adventure. It does not have an official title, but it's running through the mills nonetheless. I hope you enjoy the second sample of their upcoming adventure, especially since it's an emotional journey for me.

Faith Connor and Leon Scott Kennedy are the best angels for Old/Solid Snake. Their tales will forever be engrained in my heart. Oh, and before we begin, please remember this: I'm using _Old _Snake instead of Solid Snake. I really am fond of the old fogey. XD

**To love, and all that it brings.**

* * *

Another night had arrived at its end. Inside of a modest abode, four individuals pursued their hopes for tomorrow. Hal and Sunny were engaged in a collection of warm words, exchanging smiles and bedtime stories. The little girl was the anime otaku's anchor, able to calm him whenever waves became rocky. Her ability to soothe him was a little odd, given the gap in their ages, but she embraced her job with the warmest of smiles. Hal, in return, greatly appreciated her presence. The winds of fate would have swept him away long ago, if it hadn't been for the small maiden in his life. His life's other maiden was in Snake's bedroom, taking a well-deserved rest period. She and her newly acquired partner had been through a harrowing adventure. It occurred over the course of several hours, but those hours were no different from painful minutes. Time had throttled them, wringing each and every one of them by the neck. Luckily, the night had come to an end. It was time for rest and relaxation.

The word 'proud' didn't do full justice to Faith's feelings. Human vocabulary could be horridly unreliable at times. But they had shared their first mission together, endowing her with a staggering tsunami of affection. She had already been tremendously fond of her charge, but his aspirations for recovery touched her heart like nothing else. No longer were the drugs keeping him down. He was doggedly determined to stand on his feet, no longer comfortable with being bedridden. No longer comfortable with being helpless. Hal had warned her against that, but she accepted Snake's unbreakable spirit with a smile. She accepted _Dave's _spirit with a smile.

"I'm impressed. You kept with me! And you thought you'd slow me down."

He sat upon his bed, concentrating on his shoes. He said nothing, but his eyes spoke everything Faith needed to hear. The orbs she had become so fond of were bright, alive with the beauty of a child's soul. He was not only shy, but mesmerized by something. Always curious, inquisitive and clearly unbreakable. "You could become a Runner, you know," she continued, sitting next to him. "You were pretty awesome out there!"

As if she had abruptly stabbed him, he directed his eyes to her in a flash. "Are you kidding me? I don't think so," he exclaimed, voice ringing with disbelief. Faith put forth a rare show of laughter. "I can't believe _anything _that happened out there! I was scared _shitless! _And what are _you _made of? Wind?!"

An infinitely affectionate smile spread across Faith's face. "I ride the wind," she explained with a shrug. "I trust the wind. It's the way a Runner works. You trusted the wind too."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I trusted _you._ And you carried me. You _flew, _Faith, and I was in your arms. _You can fly!"_

Sempiternal love grew as an angel's wings. "You're cute," the maiden said, sending a wildfire of ruby red flames onto Dave's cheeks. She was always one for honesty, and didn't hesitate to express blossoming affection for the other. "You're like a child. Investigative, anxious and incredibly adorable. I wish I could hug the living daylights out of you."

Dave's spirit made its descent into black sadness. Missing it at first, Faith turned her concentration onto her shoes. Silence strolled between the two, intolerable for the male and unnoticeable to the maiden. Once she lifted her head, though, everything changed. Her face, always a pristine portrait of raw emotion, plunged into concern. "What is it?" she asked, cupping his wrinkled face in her hands. "Your spirit fell in a matter of seconds. Did I really frighten you that much, flower?"

The old soldier shook his head, gently taking her hands into his. His eyes were laced in tears, radiant and mournful. "No," he said, voice wavering. He teetered on the edge of sobs, body shivering from pent-up emotion. Evidently, he had carried certain thoughts for quite some time. Faith, her face a picture of apprehension, realized he had something to confess-and wished he hadn't kept his confession in a cage. Holding onto a confession or secret never did a soul any favors. "It's not that," the old male said, wiping rain water from his eyes. In a flash, she sent her hands to his face-and attended to the rest of his tears. _I'll wipe away all of them, _her eyes said, _even if you shed a million. _

"Faith...you and I have been through a lot, haven't we?"

A frown fell onto the Runner's face. "Yeah..." she replied, not comfortable with the conversation's direction.

"_You've _been though a lot. You've been by my side ever since we first met. You've been with me. Even when you were out there, risking your life for me, you were with me. You weren't near me, but I could feel you. It was as if you never left."

_Uh oh, _were the words that crossed into Faith's mind. Sorrow was rising to a feverish, merciless pitch. Dave evidently had a colossal wave to release, and she was none too happy about it. Of course she was happy to acknowledge his trust in her, but she _never _liked seeing him in pain. If there was anything she could do to erase every last bit of his pain, she'd do it. In a heartbeat.

"You've been with me, Faith," Dave pressed on, tears flooding his voice. Sadness knew no bounds, emerging from a geyser that had formed over so many years. "You've been here, right by my side, when any one else would have given up on me."

Wishing to restrain an explosion of sobs, Faith drew him into an embrace. _Don't cry any more, _her heart said, sending its words deep into Dave's heart. _Don't cry any more. Please don't cry any more. _

"It's all right. Don't worry about it."

Those words added fuel to Dave's fire. Anger pierced his eyes, its intensity equal to his sorrow. "It's _not _all right," he snapped, eyes drenched in tear water. His voice was husky, hoarse and tear-stained. "You don't understand, Faith. I suffered back there! I went through Hell _no _human being should _ever _have to endure! _I almost died back there, and would have if you hadn't rescued me!"_

He pulled out of her embrace, longing for her warmth but determined to pour a pitcher of light. Silence tormented them for a minute, broken by a sobbing soldier. "They tore me down," he went on, hanging his head. Rage, frustration and pain were released as one unit, transforming his voice into a callow portrait of unbelievable heartache. "To them, I wasn't even _human. _They even had me _branded. _None of them listened to me, and according to the fucking bastards that raped me, I was only good for breeding purposes. I spent long, happy hours locked inside of a fucking tube, Faith! _They tore me apart! I wasn't even human to them! And you got me out of that!"_

She wished to put her arms around him, painfully uncomfortable with his agony. She wished to comfort him more than she wished to breathe. However, a part of her urged her to refrain. A mother bird could not hold a vigil over baby bird forever, regardless of how strong her love was. "I would've ended up as a pile of ashes," Dave continued, voice running through a dense sea of sobs. "They would have killed me. They would have taken everything I had, then killed me. When they weren't prodding me or screwing me, they kept me inside of that damned tube. I cried and cried for hours on end, but no one paid any damn attention. Then I couldn't even cry any more, thanks to the drugs. I was reduced to a whimpering, grumbling animal. I almost sounded like a wounded grizzly."

Faith wanted to perform several tasks at once. She wanted to behead every bastard responsible for Dave's pain, comfort Dave, and set a certain laboratory on fire. Wrath shot through her eyes, transforming her orbs into portraits of a lion's roar. Although fury scorched her black gems, love remained intact. It was strong, bright and immeasurably beautiful-matching the way she felt about her flower. "You brought me back home," an old legend trudged on, shivering from the exertion of tears-and the reconstruction of memories. "You brought me back here, and you never gave up. You gave me back to Hal and Sunny. You gave me my _life, _Faith. Not once have you given up on me. I was broken, broken into a million fucking pieces, but you were there. You never left me. Do you remember everything I told you about Meryl?"

"Of course I do," Faith replied with a nod, eyes filled with disquiet.

"She had it easy. She dealt with me when my sanity was intact. She _walked out on me. _She gave up on me, but you _didn't-_and you were drawn into the _shittiest _situations! You _fought _for me, Faith! You're _still _fighting for me!"

She could stand it no longer. Into her arms Dave went, wailing as she buried his head into her chest. "I want to be loved by someone like you," an old hero wept, holding onto Faith for dear life. "I want someone that will care for me. I may not deserve that kind of love, but...it's what I want. I want...I want to be loved. I want someone to love me the way I want to be loved. I want someone to love me the way _you _love me."

He released every bit of pain and suffering, showering her in the love he had to give. She held him, cradling him with the tenderness of a loving angel. The sound of love filled the room, taking two forms-the form of sobs and the form of soft, comforting whispers.

* * *

This was written to E.S Posthumus music. XD

I shall continue to work on Faith and Leon's adventures. I was supposed to post another chapter of 'Hymn', but History class compelled me to post this. With all of my heart, I hope you enjoyed it-and if you're not familiar with Mirror's Edge, take a gander at my profile. XD You'll find help thar, kids.

Peace out. XD


End file.
